Wireless mobile devices or user equipments (UEs) may communicate with each other using radio access technologies such as the 3GPP Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”) standard, 3GPP LTE Advanced Release 12 (March 2014) (the “LTE-A Standard”), the IEEE 802.16 standard, IEEE Std. 802.16-2009, published May 29, 2009 (“WiMAX”), as well as any other wireless protocols that are designated as 3G, 4G, 5G, and beyond. Technologies such as device-to-device (D2D), sensor networks or Internet of Things (IoT) (which describes interconnecting uniquely identifiable embedded computing devices within the internet infrastructure) can utilize user equipments (UEs) comprising coverage-constrained capabilities, and thus may have limited connectivity to corresponding eNodeBs.